Lorenzo Gelsomino
Lorenzo Osvaldo Gelsomino is the oldest child and son of Mr and Mrs. Gelsomino and the older brother Niccolò. Lorenzo had a passionate and soul binding love affair with his neighbor goddaughter Frances Sinclair-Fleming whom he has known since he was a child, and was six years old then her at the time as she was fourteen and he was twenty. Lorenzo despite still being in love with Frances he marries and girl he knew in university and started dating soon after being separated from each other. Background Early life Lorenzo was born Lorenzo Osvaldo Gelsomino on August 28, 1995 in Siena, Tuscany, Italy to Mr and Mrs. Gelsomino and is the older brother Niccolò by three years. He grew up in a happy home but often felt different then his family because of his intervention and often shy nature. But he has an extraordinarily close relationship with his brother but their has been times where Lorenzo has forsaken this relationship to gain something that his brother had for his own sake. The Summer he fell in Love Storyline Lorenzo Gelsomino/Storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Supernatural Magic: As a Psychic or a much better name would be Cradle Witch, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Emotion Manipulation: Lorenzo can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. ** Emotion Detection: He can sense the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures. * Subconscious Manipulation: Lorenzo can manipulate everything hidden inside their or others subconscious, including ideas, wishes or desires, traumatic memories, painful emotions, etc. Relationships * Lorenzo and Cissy Other Relationships Niccolò Gelsomino Etymology * Lorenzo is the Italian form of Laurence is from the Roman cognomen Laurentius, which meant "from Laurentum". Laurentum was a city in ancient Italy, its name probably deriving from Latin laurus "laurel". Saint Laurence was a 3rd-century deacon and martyr from Rome. According to tradition he was roasted alive on a gridiron because, when ordered to hand over the church's treasures, he presented the sick and poor. * Osvaldo is the Italian form of Oswald is derived from the Old English elements os "god" and weald "power, ruler". Saint Oswald was a king of Northumbria who introduced Christianity to northeast England in the 7th century before being killed in battle. There was also an Old Norse cognate Ásvaldr in use in England, being borne by the 10th-century Saint Oswald of Worcester, who was of Danish ancestry. * Gelsomino is from the Italian word gelsomino, meaning "jasmine" Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are lepidopterology, beekeeping, and polo. ** Lorenzo favorite foods are bruschetta and risotto with endive and pumpkin flowers; while her least favorite foods are jota. ** Lorenzo favorite drink is a latte. ** His pastimes are polo and writing. ** His favorite animals are seahorse. ** His favorite flowers are mallow and hydrangaes. ** Lorenzo can sleep up to seven hours. ** His average bath time is around an hour. ** His favorite artists are Mina, all Italian opera singers, Fedez, Shakira, and Giovanni Caccamo. * From his relationship with Frances he wrote a book based on their relationship called We Were Like Lovers which included letters and poems the two wrote to one another. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Gelsomino family Category:Witches Category:Cradle Witches